The magic well
by Hanbags
Summary: It's a bit like cinderella but i diffrent kind of thing. So please read and enjoy. It had bit of romance at the end Raikim
1. Chapter 1

**HELLO EVERYONE!**

**I'm back and jiggy had been put to sleep by darts so lets get the story started!**

**YAY!**

**Oh yeah basically it's like Cinderella but a bit different but enjoy.**

Once upon a time, there was an ordinary girl called Kimiko. She wasn't, or clever, but she was good. She lived w ith her father. Her mother was dead. One day her father looked at her and said to himself "My daughter is growing into a young woman. Errr what do I know about young women? She needs a mother… for her sake I must marry again."

And so he found a beautiful young widow called Wuya who had a daughter of her own called Ashley (Katnappe if you don't know). She will make a fine wife and a stepmother he thought.

Soon there was a wedding. So the girl had beautiful stepmother and a lovely stepsister.

Kimiko did'nt mid that they were prettier than her. She had a new family! When she was alone with them she said to Ashley, "Come and see the hens and the cockerel!"

"What!" said Ashley. "And spoil my dress?".

Wuya had noticed that ashley had got angry and quickly said, "I'm sorry, my dear, but we aren't intrested in chickens or ducks or pigs or cows…. They're dirty and they smell. You will look will look after them while we look after ourselves. Is that clear?"

Kimiko soon discovered that they were as ugly on the inside as they were lovely on the outside. Whenever her father was out of sight, Wuya gave her more and mor errands. She had to cook, clean wash and sew, and spin until her back ached and her hand were sore.

Whenever her father was near, they told him lies about her and so poisoning against her.

Wuya told him, "I'm afraid you neglected her at just the wrong moment. Since Kimiko had become selfish, wilful and worst of all cruek. I'm afraid that hard labour is the only remedy."

It was as thought Kimiko was a servant in her own house.

Because her father was kind and trusting, he belived his Wuya and let them make the poor child do their awful tasks.

One hot summer's evening, while Mr toho was away, Wuya said to the girl "My dear I want you to go to fetch water in the well in the forest." Kimiko looked at the women shocked and so in a nimble voice she said back to her "But my papa told me I should never go to the well in the forest. He said well errr strange creatures live there… Urrr cant you go and get it for once?".

Wuya looked abouslty amazed at the child but that only lasted for a moment. In a couple of seconds she razed her hand to strike the child across the face.

Suddenly she heard a heard a little laugh come out of no where and saw her daughter ashley come out of the shadows.

"My dear how long have you been their" Ashley looked at her mother and in loud voice she barked back "Well I've been their long enough to hear everything you've been saying! So back off!"

The blond haired girl turned to Kimiko and she began to taunt the poor girl "Awww. Imagine that the pwoor liddle 13 year old girlie wirlie is still to afraid to go and get some water from the forest… Humph I can see why all she does is hang around with chickens and pigs".

Kimiko sharp temper soon came bursting out before she could stop her self "Oh YEAH! Well at least I can actually go into wildlife and come out unharmed".

Ashley smiled she had Kimiko right were she wanted her "Hey girl I'll tell you what ledgend had it that the water from that well can make a girl blossem into beauty. Ive also heard that the prince is coming and he had in mind to marry. Once I've tasted it I will become his wife! But I'll make you a deal if you get that water for me I'll let you have a sip to". Kimiko thought for a momment… Handsome in all the land she thought if I do that they'll probley treat me better to.. Kim turned back to ashley "Ashley you have a deal!". And before she new it Kimiko had food and was walking off into the forest.


	2. I WANA BE A PRINCESS TO!

**Hi again I know I havent given you time to review but I had to put this one up because I have to gag jiggy before he wakes up**

**(Jiggy comes on gagged and bound to the chair)  
Hanbags: Oh um don't mind him! Lets just get on with the next chappy**

Kimiko began to walk up the path untill she realised she had forgot she needed the most important thing.

So doubled back and knocked on the heavy rimmed door. Slowly it creeked open and she saw wuyas face appear. "Hi wuya can I have a.." SLAM! Before she could finish her sentence the door slammed in her face. Kimiko stood frozen to the spot until she said the last word "Bucket". Quietly she sighed and walked off into the moonlite forest.

1 hour later

Kimiko looked around all she could see was trees. The girl shivered she was cold and hungry. So she sat under a tree and looked in the bag which she kept her food in. Kimiko gasped,.

All that wuya had put in was a few crusts of bread and little lump of hard cheese. Kimiko sighed again. This was normal for her so she quietly pulled her little bag of her shoulder and off she went following the path to the forest. The trees frowned over her and the brambles tore at her legs. Dark things scuttled over her path.

Then, ahead she saw a shape on the stone… When she came closer, she saw it was a old man dressed in light blue robes. He lifted his head very slowly and smiled at her.

When she was next to him he piped up and question

"Where are you going?" he asked kindly.

Kimiko looked across at him, hoping that he would give her a direction of the well. So she nervously said back "Oh I'm err looking for the well.. would you happen to know where it is because I'm kind of lost".

The old man never answered her question but looked quietly at her sack. "What is in the bag?".

Kimiko answered as poiltly as possible "Oh I have food…" She looked him and saw that he was very fine so she contiuned what she was saying "Are you hungry. There is'nt very much in here but ill be happy to share it with you".

So she gave him half the bread and cheese. They ate in silence. When both of them had finished the old man spoke again "You've been kind to me my dear so I will be kind to you. Here take this." He gave her a bottle with coke in it. "You want to know where the hedge is ehh" She nodded "Well go north and you will soon come to a hedge. You wont get through the hedge unless you sing:

Hedhe, Hedge,

Give me a hole."

Kimiko stared at him in amazment who did he know all this! The old man continued "When you have done so you'll find a well. Sit on the dege of it and look inside. Please don't be afraid of what you see"

She looked up at him and shook his hand. Qiuckly she said "Thankyou sir!" and ran off in the direction of north.

Soon the young girl found herself at a thick heage. And so she did as the old man had instructed her and sang in a sweet voice:

"Hedge, Hedge,

Give me a hole."

As soon as she sung those words, the plants parted themselves that she might pass.

She quickly stepped through them fearing that they might close on her. Kimiko looked and glinting in the moonlight was the well.

Following the old mans instuction she sat on the wells edge and peered inside. There in the reflection of the moon, floated 3 heads. The first one was bright yellow and had no hair, The second one had blonde hair and was wearing a yellow cowboy had. Fianally the last on had red hair with weird goggles on it.. Their eyes were all closed but as soon as she peered in they had all had opened their eyes.

They smiled at her. She stared at them for a second then tried to smile back.

Suddenly they began to sing:

'Wash us, comb us,

Set us down softly,

Lay us on the bank to dry"

Kimiko looked down into well and sang back to them

"Sure little heads,

I will do my best

To try and impress"

Kimiko leaned into the into the well. She put one hand under the read haired heads chin and the other one on its hair and lifted it out. It was slimy to touch. Its hair was matted with twigs and weeds. She qivered when she felt little squirmy thing run under her finger tips.

Carefully, by the moonlight she combed the hair and polished the goggles on the head. She picked out weeds and twigs, one by one. She did the same for the second and the third.

When Kimiko had finished, the heads turned to each other. "What should do for her?" one asked the other.

"Make her smell as sweet as summer," was the answer.

The girl put the heads back in well.

"Goodbye."

She filled her bottle full of bright water and set off.

Wherever she walked, flowers grew and birds sang. New blossems appeared in the hedges and on the paths, like stars in the gloom.

Suddenly Kimiko stopped. She could hear a horse approaching.

Can you guess who it was?

The prince Raimondo was hunting in the woods. He smelled a smell as sweet as a blossem in summer. Rai followed it until he found a girl… as soon as he saw her he fell in love with her and she with him.Such joy! Such Happiness!

Prince Raimondo and Princess Kimiko were married in the town and their was great celebrations.

Of course she had invited her father, Wuya and Ashley. When Rai and her kissed in the church at the alter. Her father wept for joy. But on the other hand Wuya and ashley ground their teeth in fury.

"She was'nt as stupid as she looked," said Wuya bitterly. Ashley looked at her in anger and spat out "Mother give me some food! Im going into the woods where she went…" Wuya looked at her daughter "WHAT! I just want to be a princess to!"

**Ok that was good to write so please R&r I worked really hard on these to chappys!**


End file.
